Cerrando Trato Con Un Beso
by HydraPrince
Summary: One-Shot


**ONE-SHOT**

Hace un mes atrás, un frágil corazón fue roto. Burlado y destrozado sin piedad alguna.

Un corazón tan noble, perteneciente a una preciosa chica de radiante sonrisa.

Sonrisa tan linda, que se veía que entregaba a todos, una que no se volvió a ver...ya que se desvaneció por completo. Y menos aún, lo en loquesida que se ponía la chica al tener una barra de chocolate frente a sus ojos.

Ya nada.

Únicamente era visto en su expresión la gran reflejada tristeza que ella sentía. Mirar a esos apagados ojos rosados, era ver un completo vacío.

¿Cómo fue que terminó roto el corazón de ésta chica extrovertida?

Regresemos el reloj atrás , y ubiquemos ese tiempo de hace un mes después en el que todo comenzó con una gran mentira de un asno imbécil.

Me gustas. Me gustas mucho Bombón. había dicho el asno Me harías tan feliz si aceptas una cita conmigo. Eres una chica tan increible...y muy bonita. El sin vergüenza del asno, me guardo un gran lista de insultos que algún día compartiré.

Ese maldito de nombre Randy Finkleman sonaba sincero. Cosa que en verdad en su desgraciada vida sería. Aunque no puedo negar que seria buen actor. Pero nunca lo será, puesto que alguien le defiguro el rostro en el tiempo actual.

Chiflo mientras miro a otro lado.

Si, fui yo

Yo te molestaba porque...ante tu presencia, me siento muy nervioso. Por eso siempre te molestaba con esas bromas, de las que en verdad lo lamento mucho. En verdad, te soy sinceropone una mano en su pecho y cierra sus ojos un momento.

¡maldito!

Recuerdo cada uno de tus gestos maldito pese a que los vi desde un arbusto. Como me dieron ganas de estrellarte la cara contra el tronco de un árbol y cantar una linda canción de cuna el el acto.

mi amor por ti es tan real montón de palabrerias que no es más que basura entonces...¿Si aceptas, Linda Bombón? ¡Basura!

Bombón fue ciega. Había quedado cegada ante palabras bonitas- si se le podrían decir que lo eran puesto que venian de un hijo de puta- palabras que el chico del cual ella estaba loca de amor. ¿Cómo pudo gustarte este inútil Bombón?

Tks, como contuve mil ganas en verdad de estrangularlo. Porqué sabía que el esa vez tramaba algo horrible, y vaya que tenía razón.

¡Si, acepto! dijo ella alegre creyendo toda esa basura dicha por ese perro.

Ellos tuvieron su cita y no, esa vez no espie...¿Por quien me toman?

La realidad fue que mandé a mi hermano Boomer que me informó todo por teléfono.

Quién me dijo que sólo era un tonto celoso que perdió su oportunidad con ella. Puesto que los veía tan bien juntos esa vez, el parecía tratarla de lo mejor y nunca vio nada malo.

¿celoso yo? ¡Jamás! Sólo...sólo estuve furioso que se acercó a ella y sabía que no traía nada bueno.

No me fie, seguí vigilando a ese asno. El día que lo iba a encarar y darle un par de golpes hasta que confesara que tramaba. Por la razón de que no podía ir con Bombón y decirle que ese Randy no le traia buenas cosas. No me iba a creer. Ella me detesta tanto que no ve hubiese creído.

Ese día, fue que supe que tenía razón. Que no era un egoísta por que alguien mas acortejaba a la chica que me gusta , ni paranoico. Por que cuando lo iba hacer. Lo encontré hablando con esa chica...esa que nunca recuerdo su nombre. Esa caprichosa de cabello rizado que tiene una gran obsesión conmigo.

Agh, Esa vez descubrí todo su puto plan. Uno que se ejecutó a la perfección y uno que no pude impedir porque me encerraron en el cuarto de limpieza. El mismo lugar de donde los escuchaba.

A la preciosa chica la humillaron frente a una cantidad de personas, frente a sus amigas- que pensaban como yo pero tampoco consiguieron abrir sus ojos- otros conocidos y bola de metiche y chistosos que nunca faltan.

Ellos la dañaron. La hicieron llorar. Ese maldito se atrevió a romper su corazón sin piedad alguna a cambio de un par de billetes.

Yo deducía todo esto, nada lindo traería. Pude a ver impedido todo esa tristeza en Bombón. Pero llegué tarde, no pude impedir esa horrible humillación.

Donde todos se burlaron de ella. Teniendo excepciones claro, por que recuerdo que la amiga, Bellota. Le rompió la cara a la chica esa que no recuerdo su nombre. Y yo pues, cuando llegué-rompiendo la puerta ante la gran desesperación que sentía por salir- le iba a decir todo, le advertiria de ese pedazo de basura y de todo lo que este tramaba.

Pero llegué tarde, y aun sigo recriminadome por eso. la vi allí, tirada en el piso llorando. Siendo después llevada por sus amigas a otra parte.

Allí fue la vez que le partí la cara a Randy sin piedad alguna. Maldita basura.

Suspiro de caído. Extraño mucho ver esa sonrisa en su lindo rostro. Extraño mucho esa personalidad radiante de ella.

ʚɞ

Así fue como todo eso ocurrió y como esa chica de mirada triste, bajo un árbol, se sentaba cada día de descanso en los tiempos de escuela allí sola bajo ese Cerezo.

Mi corazón se comprime al verla cada día así. Me encantaría poder hacer algo, recuperar a Bombón. La alegre Bombón amante a los caramelos.

Lo haré, algo fugaz pasó por mi cabeza. No es una mosca, es una idea.

Con pasos temerosos me fui acercando a donde ella. Al estar frente, Bombón levantó su mirada y me vio con una inexpresiva.

¡Ya-ya no estés triste! dije tartamudeando...¿¡Tartamudeando!? Carajos Brick que rayos te pasa.

Me agache a ella y dejo un ramo de rosas rojas en su regazo. Bombón aún tiene su mirada atenta a mi.

¿Qué quieres Brick? No estoy de humor ya nunca lo estás.

Suspiro

Quiero muchas cosas Bombón. Pero he venido aquí para hacer negocios contigo.

Saco una maletero de la nada. Está bien, no saqué nada.

Ella alza una ceja.

¿Qué querrías tu de mi? De seguro nada bueno porque tu me odias...no se que te hace pensar que yo aceptaría un trato tuyo. me dice teniendo aún esa mirada y un gran desánimo en su voz.

Me siento sobre mis piernas y la miro fijamente.

¡Quiero que seas Feliz! le exclamo. Creo que me pasé.

Ella frunce su ceño.

Porque... ¿¡Porqué!? ¡Me gusta tu sonrisa!

A la mierda, creo que fui muy directo. Joder ahora creo que está enojada.

¿Qué crees que estás tramando? especta ya te dije que no estoy para tus juegos Brick sostiene el ramo de rosas si piensas que puedes burlar de mi, estás equivocado...ya no dejaré que nadie más lo haga murmura volteando a ver a otro lado.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Yo jamás haría algo como eso. me acerco un poco a ella arrastrandome y ensuciando un poco mis pantalones ¡Hagamos un trato Bombón! Dejame reconstruir todos y cada una de tus esperanzas rotas en el amor... recuperar esa linda son...

¡Basta! lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus preciosos ojos. No llores Bombón, no lo hagas. Ya no. ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! Por favor, no es gracioso cubrió su rostro con ambas de sus manos.

Me sentí triste, inclusive podría decir que tengo ganas inmensas de llorar. Ella me gusta mucho.

Una gran opresión en mi corazón se hizo presente.

Nunca me burlaria de ti. No dé esa forma claro...de hacerte llorar. Sólo enojar río y sacó sus manos de su rostro Por que me gusta cuando te enfadas, empuñas ambas de tus manos , inflas tus sonrojadas mejillas... suspiro Cree en mi Bombón, en mi habrán más que sólo palabras. Tendrán acciones que té mostrarán que estoy cumplido. Demostrare siempre lo mucho que quiero recuperar tu sonrisa

¡No te creo! Tu no ganarias nada con hacer todo esto. Verme feliz, no se en que te beneficia limpia sus mejillas húmedas con la palma de su mano.

Hay tantas cosas que me benefician. sonrío Por ejemplo, por fin hablar contigo sin encendiar algún lugar digo riendo y ella también rió.

¡La he hecho reír!

¿Y que gano yo con este trato? Tendré que soportarte Bien Brick, está bromiando. Eso es un buen comienzo.

Pues, además de el regreso de esa Bombón que todos extrañan... río y miro fijo a sus ojos. ¿Qué ganas a cambio? Ganarás a un vasallo que hará por ti lo que sea... prometo, te prometo Bombón, que te voy a demostra. Quiero que creeas en mi. Cree en mi cuando te digo que...Para mi no hay persona que crea mi felicidad que no seas tu, pero si no hay felicidad en ti, tampoco lo hay en mi. Te ayudo a salir de esto Bombón y así ambos seremos felices.

El ramo de rosas fue estrellado en mi rostro.

Auch.

Es un trato entonces Brick sonrie y me extiende su mano.

Río con malicia.

Yo no cierro tratos así

Sostengo su mano y la tiro hacia mi. Logrando sujetar su mejilla con mi mano restante, y sin más , dando un beso en sus labios.

Cierro mis ojos disfrutando de este éxtasis que me ha sacado de la tierra y me lleva a flotar en el espacio.

Pero como es el espacio, necesito de oxígeno y regresar igual a la tierra.

Una cachetada de ella me hizo regresar.

¡Qué crees que estás haciendo depravado! ¿Es que así cierras tratos con todos?

¿Q-que? No, no empiezo a negar y a agitar mis manos no, yo...este...joder no me he expresado bien cubro mi rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Jode, quise sonar bien, así bien romántico y genial pero todo me salió mal.

Una risa me hizo volver.

vaya...jamas te había visto así ella rie.

burlate. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te besé.

¡Tarado! me golpea el hombro.

Ella no deja de reír.

Aquí empieza todo Brick. El trato ya está cerrado y me da gusto decir...que con un beso.


End file.
